Virus
by XxXBrickwallXxX
Summary: If your a virus, can i catch you?" VexDem Yaoi. WARNING: THIS IS A CRACK PARING! first yaoi. Bring on the flames. But don't forget to review.


**AN: Okay guys, this is my first yaoi fic. It's going to annoy my brother, since he hates yaoi but he'll get over it. I'm actually surprised I'm writing this since for a long time I HATED Demyx/Vexen, with a fiery passion that could put Axel to shame. But somehow I've started liking this paring so I'm writing a fic about it. Blame my biology teacher and lab partner. It's his entire fault.**

Vexen sighed as he sat down to continue working. "Are we dead or are we alive" he wondered aloud. He sat in his concentration for hours. They didn't exist yet they were still there. "How is this possible? We are nothing yet at the same time something." His thoughts were interrupted by the laughter of two younger nobodies. He scowled at the idea that the couple could laugh and giggle at each other's jokes, cry when one was gone and love each other so much even though they have no hearts. He envied them for having such a companionship. He wished he had someone to love like Axel and Roxas loved each other. When the giggling stopped, Vexen continued his work. He was determined to have an answer by the end of the night.

About two hours later he heard the sound of an instrument, an instrument that could only belong to number nine. How he wished he could tell that boy how much he loved him. He dismissed the thought that this could be love since Nobodies don't have hearts and cannot love. As the song continued he noticed that he could not concentrate on his work and his mind always wandered back to Demyx. "If only I could love him," he thought out loud. "Love who" A voice replied, "I thought nobodies couldn't love." The voice continued. "That would mean we had hearts." Vexen turned to see Marluxia standing in the doorway. "What do you want _Marluxia_" Vexen sneered. There was no one he detested more than Marluxia. "Oh come now Vexy" Marluxia started, "I thought we were friends. There is no need to be _Vicious_" Marluxia taunted back, "Has someone fallen for our little nocturne hmm? You know he's much too young for you and not _nearly_ smart enough. I'm sure Luxord would enjoy this idea. After all he is just a stupid young boy." Marluxia said smirking. Vexen's veins were ready to pop from the pressure he felt to kill Marluxia. "Get. Out. NOW!" Vexen yelled as he ran and slammed the door in Marluxia's face. He sat back down and started working again. After a while he noticed the music had stopped and suspected that number nine had gone to talk with Zexion or Xigbar.

Vexen heard the door slowly creep open, thinking it was Marluxia again he braced himself to yell. "Watch ya doing?" A voice asked. Vexen turned around to see Demyx standing in his doorway, in his pajamas. '_In the name of Kingdom Hearts what is he doing standing in my door way especially in his pajamas? Is he trying to give me a nosebleed'_ (**An/: heheheheh.. Vexen you perverted old man) **"I'm trying to figure something out. Now leave your distracting me," Vexen said, trying to hide the obvious blush rising on his pale skin. Luckily it was to dark for the sitarist (**an: is this even a word) **to see his now red skin. " Well maybe I can help" Demyx offered, "What are you trying to find out." Demyx said with a smile. Vexen sighed yet again. "Fine" he answered " I'm trying to figure out if we're alive or not."

Demyx laughed, " Well Axel says we're dead. But we can't really be dead can we since we're still here." Vexen nodded, "But we aren't alive. We're made up of darkness. We have no heart; therefore, we aren't alive. We can't be both. It's impossible." Demyx turned his head, "So we're like viruses?" Vexen was dumbstruck. "Yes Demyx exactly like viruses. The only way we can survive is off of a host." Vexen looked away for a moment, "we are a virus that feeds off of peoples' hearts." Demyx turned to leave the room. '_That's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to KNOW that I am alive and that I'm not an evil virus.' _A small teardrop fled down his face at the idea that he was nothing more than a single celled organism that killed people for its own purpose. "Demyx, wait." Vexen said as Demyx left the room. "You aren't stupid like they say, you know that. Even if you're a virus, can I catch you?"

**An:/ So this didn't go the way I wanted it to go but I still like it. This is my first yaoi fic (Chandler I'm sorry but I had to write it). Hehehe…. if my brother wasn't going to read this I'd say something else. I wasn't going to write this fic originally but I HAD to write it since well…my lab partner gets a fic too. He reminds me way too much of Vexen not to put him in a fic. My spell check hates the names Vexen and Marluxia. Actually it hates most of the names, the only one it liked I think was Luxord. Anyway, I think this one turned out pretty well. I should have another one up soon, 'cept it's going to be a Zemyx.**


End file.
